


Make it rainbow

by TooVirgin2BGay (Andchan)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andchan/pseuds/TooVirgin2BGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina makes magic without even knowing. And Emma loves it. Short-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it rainbow

Emma was once again admiring the beautiful colors projected around the room as the candles' flames burn, and the smooth way they shift back to normal when Regina finally stoped and get back to her side of the bed.

"Hmm..." Regina streches and pull the covers over their bodies. The sleepy mood reverses itself when she notices Emma's amazed face staring at the cealing "Are you okay?"

"How do you do that?" Emma turns to her.

"Do what?"

"The magical thing."

Regina run some fingers trough her hair with a proud smile "Well, honey, when a mayor and a sheriff love each other very much..."

"Not that!" a slightly angry expression comes to Emma's face "The thing with the lights!"

"You mean switch it off and light up the candles?"

"No! Make the light change color!"

"What?" Now Regina's face was dumbfounded.

"When you... you know... you make the lights change color."

"... I do what?"

"..."

"..."

"You really don't know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Regina."

"Yes, my dear?"

"You make the candle lights change color when you orgasm."

Regina stared at her for a while with a tricky face "No I don't."

"Yes you do. You never saw it?"

"No! My eyes are closed" she said shyly.

"It's really pretty."

"That's why you always have that stupid face when we finish? Do you even focus when we have sex?"

"You mean when you finish."

Regina's face changes to various expression in a speed that can not be followed by the human eye.

"If you wanted more you could just ask." She turns angrily to the other side.

Emma imediatly regret her thoughtless comment.

"No! I didn't mean like that!" She hugs Regina "I was busy trying to make you change the color of the lights."

"..."

"Would you like me to help you make the lights change color again?"

"But I just did..." she said lazily. Great! She's is talking again.

"So.. what about you teach me...?"

"Well, i don't really know how i do it, but, we can try..."

Regina turns to Emma and smile. Emma smiles back and kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Thank you for your time, hope you enjoyed, comments are welcomed!


End file.
